


All My Heart

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Chase is a sappy boy, Cock Warming, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High school crushes, Kinda, M/M, rated for second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: There were a lot of things that Chase expected after he and Stacy divorced, but turning out to be in love with someone he’d known since high school wasnotone of those things, especially if it wasMarvin.





	1. All My Heart

There were a lot of things that Chase expected after he and Stacy divorced, but turning out to be in love with someone he’d known since high school was _not_ one of those things, especially if it was _Marvin._

He and Marvin had met in Year Ten, when Marvin had moved into town along with his foster family - only the latest in what Chase learned was a long string of them -, and they’d been in the same first period English. The teacher sat them next to each other for no real reason; just plopped Marvin into a seat next to Chase and was done with it, and Chase hadn’t had any issues with it. Sure, he was an anxious mess in high school, always worried about how people saw him, but he wasn’t socially anxious enough to be bothered by sitting by the new kid.

He’d actually initiated first contact between them, almost before Marvin had sat down. He’d greeted him, held out a hand, and introduced himself.

Marvin had stared at him for a moment from behind a pair of almost comically large glasses, blinking almost uncomprehendingly, and then carefully took his hand with his smaller one, introducing himself very quietly as Marvin Luna.

Their friendship took off pretty quickly in spite of Marvin being extremely closed-off and secretive about most things, because Chase never really pried into his life. He asked him the typical ‘what’s your favorite color’ and ‘do you like video games’ sorts of questions, but never went beyond that because it wasn’t any of his business.

Eventually Marvin opened up to him, largely for that exact reason, and he came to know Marvin as a beginner magician who’d hopped from foster family to foster family ever since he was six because of his magical abilities. Each time his family found out about them, either by accident or because he trusted them enough to show them, he was sent packing. He’d come to distrust everyone around him, adults especially, and try to hide his abilities, particularly with his newest family, who were very heavily religious.

He was crying when he told Chase, deathly afraid of losing his only real friend to the same thing that had taken all of his families but wanting him to know. Wanting to share who he _really_ was with the one person he trusted.

He’d only cried harder when Chase hugged him and told him that the whole magic deal wasn’t something he’d have believed before they met, but from Marvin? From Marvin it was believable, and even if it was totally out of the left field, he fully supported Marvin and his magical endeavors.

He’d surprised Marvin later that month with a section of his own room having been cleaned out and set up so that Marvin could practice his magic there without any chance of his foster family finding out.

Marvin had cried again.

They’d been best friends ever since, and Marvin had come a long way since then. No longer was he the awkward, short kid with messy hair hiding under four layers of clothes and a set of huge glasses. No longer was he the secretive, distrustful boy who’d only wanted for someone to accept his talents. Now he was a confident young man, dressed to impress and hiding behind a cat mask he’d decorated himself, magic radiating from him at all times and giving the air around him a staticy charge. And now his hair was about five times as long as it’d been in high school, but perfectly maintained and styled differently almost every day.

Stacy had never liked him very much, thinking him to be something of a bad influence on her and Chase’s children, but as he was Chase’s best friend and the kids adored him, there was never much she could do about him being around. He’d respected her completely, kept his magic to a minimum in the house at her request, and only pulled off harmless parlour tricks with the kids. He never stepped over any boundaries she’d set.

But she still didn’t like him, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out he didn’t like her either.

After the divorce, which had been an incredibly messy process and had sent Chase down the path to being something of an alcoholic, Marvin only disliked her more, as one would expect.

And Chase could understand that.

He’d _loved_ Stacy, sure, but he’d never really _liked_ her very much. He’d loved her for everything she was, but he’d disliked her for a lot of the things she did. He thought he may have even hated her for some of it.

His love for her had always cancelled it out, until the divorce.

Marvin had been his entire saving grace during that fiasco. His presence had kept Chase from going full-alcoholic. He let Chase cry on his shoulder when everything was too much and all he needed was a good cry and a three day nap. He cooked for him, made sure he got to bed alright, and made sure he got to and from work okay every single day. He did everything Chase needed him to do without ever being asked, and more often than not Chase felt _guilty_ for that.

When had he ever done this much for Marvin? When had he ever helped Marvin this much? He didn’t deserve Marvin doing everything for him. He didn’t deserve _Marvin._

But Marvin wasn’t having any of that, at any point. He argued that Chase had done everything Marvin had ever wanted - he’d listened to him, he’d accepted him, and he’d helped him realize his dreams of honing his craft. He argued that he was only returning the favor, only doing what he should as Chase’s best friend.

It made Chase bawl his eyes out.

“See?” Marvin had said to him softly, petting his hair, “We’re even now. I always cried when you helped me.”

Chase didn’t reply.

* * *

The realization that he loved Marvin came later, of course, although during that moment there had been an inkling that maybe he felt more for Marvin than just friendship.

The realization came six and a half months after the divorce was finalized. Marvin had finally started touring again, going off and doing shows all over the U.S. while Chase had settled in an apartment on the East Coast. His kids could come to stay with him on holidays, but he was as far away from Stacy as he could get and actually quite happy for it.

That was not the point.

The point was that Marvin, by technicality, lived with Chase in that little two bedroom apartment in Boston, and thus, when he was finished with this particular tour, he had to return home to Boston. To Chase.

He wasn’t around his ‘home’ much initially after they’d moved in, already off on tour but happy to funnel money back to help with rent when he had a chance. He’d spent the majority of the six and a half months since the divorce on the road, giving Chase time to heal but calling him at least once a week to make sure he was alright.

Chase _lived_ for those phone calls.

He was in the kitchen, trying to cook something for dinner, when he heard the front door open and click quietly closed. It was around nine at night - too late for dinner as far as most people were concerned. Chase didn’t care. He was a full-grown man, after all, and he could eat when he damn well felt like it.

Back in Ireland, however, he’d always been in bed around nine if he could help it. He’d had kids to keep on schedule, kids to try and set a good example for.

That was probably why Marvin was being so quiet.

Footsteps approached the kitchen along with the sound of his rolling suitcase on the carpet.

“Chase?” Marvin asked softly, as if trying not to startle him.

Chase glanced over his shoulder with a smile, “Hey Marv.”

He gave him a good once-over, turning completely from the stove as he quirked a brow at Marvin’s choice of outfit - a pair of white skinny jeans, mid-shin black boots, untucked dress shirt, and an enormous, fluffy fur coat. He found himself laughing a little at the fact that the coat almost completely swallowed Marvin.

They moved close for a hug, Marvin ignoring his laughter for the moment and tuggin him firm against him.

Chase found the coat nearly swallowed himself as well.

“I don’t even know where I got this,” Marvin confided as he pulled back, letting the coat slip from his shoulders before he draped it over the back of the chair, “I always end up with new shit when I go to Vegas, but I never know where it comes from.”

Chase just laughed, moving back to the stove, “It suits ya,” He told him, “Even if it _is_ about eight sizes too big.”

Marvin snickered.

There was a silence, and when Chase next glanced over his shoulder, Marvin’s fingers were at the edge of his mask, as if he was about to take it off. Chase quickly looked back to the food. He wasn’t going to invade Marvin’s privacy like that, no matter how many times he’d seen the man’s face.

“How are you holding up?” Marvin asked him, forcing him to look back at him again.

He was holding the mask in his hands, staring him down with those piercing, bright blue eyes. Chase swallowed, some part of him just aching to hold Marvin - to tug him close and hold him forever. To pull the pins from his little up-do and run his fingers through his long, unstyled hair. To stare into those eyes for the rest of his life. To cup those round cheeks in his hands and kiss those pink lips until they had to part for breath… The same things he’d always wanted to do to Stacy, more or less, but somehow even more intense than those desires had ever been. They were almost completely consuming him in a tidal wave, where they had been gentle little lapping waves for Stacy.

He was so startled by the feelings that he almost forgot to answer, but managed to say, “Well, I’ve definitely been worse.”

Marvin gave him an odd look, but didn’t question that response.

Chase didn’t give him much of a chance to say anything else, quietly shutting off the stove and approaching him again. Marvin shrunk away a little, seeming unsure about what Chase was going to do, and Chase felt a little guilty for startling him like this. He stopped less than three inches from him, willing to let Marvin take a step back if he felt he needed to.

He didn’t.

Chase eyed his face, eyes skimming over the scars that seemed to cover it from the cheekbones up. He filed away each one he already knew - the burn on his left cheek that spread almost to his forehead, the fading cut across the bridge of his nose, the strange curving scar that moved from his right ear to just under his right eye and he’d never been sure the source of, the simple criss-cross of scars from backfiring magic that decorated the uppermost parts of his forehead. But there was something new this time. There was a brand new cut, still healing, through his right eyebrow.

Without thinking, he reached up and traced his thumb over it, frowning. “This one’s new.” He stated softly. “What happened?”

Marvin flinched only minutely when he touched it, sighing and looking away, “You know there’s always going to be some asshole who thinks it’s funny to make my magic backfire.”

Chase frowned deeper. That wasn’t supposed to be an issue anymore - his mask was enchanted to protect him from backfiring magic, which was why the majority of his scars were several years old at this point.

“It was a spell I hadn’t done on stage before, but hadn’t had any issues with,” Marvin explained quietly. “I’d charmed my regular mask against it anyway, of course, but I wore my black mask to the show that night.”

Chase gave a sigh, hand moving down to simply cup Marvin’s cheek. “You really need to be more careful, Marv. I hate it when your hurt yourself like this.”

Marvin looked up to his eyes, maybe a little ashamed, but mostly appearing embarrassed. His cheeks were swiftly turning red, and it was only when Chase realized he was well and truly in Marvin’s personal space and _cupping his cheek_ that he understood why. He drew back quickly, his own face flushing in an instant as he choked out a startled apology.

“It- It’s alright,” Marvin said, “I… Didn’t actually mind.”

Chase bit the inside of his lip. Was that an invitation?

… Only one way to find out.

He re-entered Marvin’s personal space, feet planting themselves outside Marvin’s own, boxing him in somewhat. Their chests pressed back together, though not fully touching each other. Chase could feel his own heart starting to race.

His hand moved up to cup Marvin’s face again, and Marvin leaned into the touch this time, blinking up at him. Chase had always been just a little taller than Marvin was.

That small part of himself that kept overwhelming him with tender desires flared again, pushing for one thing and one thing only. Pushing for him to just close the distance between their faces and _kiss him._ Just kiss Marvin already and get it over with so that maybe life could feel normal again.

He chewed at the inside of his lip some more. And then, lost in Marvin’s eyes, he made a decision.

He let go of the inside of his lip, leaning into those last few inches between their lips and carefully brushing his against Marvin’s.

It didn’t feel like electricity, like kissing Stacy felt like the first time - it felt more like standing just the right distance from a bonfire on a cold night. It felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket. It felt _safe_ and calm. Not like a wildfire like Stacy had. Not like adventure.

Marvin’s hands moved up to his shoulders, gripping gently as he pulled himself a little closer. Their chests were touching, pressed together. Chase pressed his lips a little more firmly to Marvin, turning it from a gentle brushing of lips into an actual kiss, and Marvin kissed back immediately.

It continued to feel safe and calm.

There was no rush, no desperation, no feeling that they _had_ to do anything at all. They could just stand there and kiss forever.

Chase pulled back first, slow and careful, trying not to startle Marvin. Their eyes met after Marvin’s fluttered back open.

Chase offered him a small smile. “Do I need to apologize for that?” He asked softly, just in case, “And never touch you again?”

“I’d prefer,” Marvin replied, “If you did it again, and never let go of me for the rest of my life, I think.”

“Doing it again is manageable,” Chase said with a breathy chuckle.

And he did it again, moving his previously free hand to cup the small of the shorter man’s back. Their lips slid languidly against each other in another unhurried and easy kiss, and some part of Chase felt… Alive again. It felt good. It felt _right._ He felt his lips curving up into the ghost of a smile as Marvin pressed himself closer.

When he pulled back this time, he immediately pressed a kiss to the tip of Marvin’s nose, then one to his forehead, making the shorter male laugh. He pressed a kiss to Chase’s chin in response, which only made Chase smile brighter.

“Is it too soon to tell you I love you?” Chase asked, moving the hand he’d been cupping Marvin’s cheek with a little higher to pet at his hair.

“No,” Marvin breathed a laugh, “It isn’t too soon at all, Chase, I- I’ve loved you since Year Ten… I thought- I thought I’d never get to hear you say it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner,” Chase admitted with a breathed laugh of his own, “I think I’ve always loved you, but I just- I guess I just never realized it.”

“It was always you, for me,” Marvin whispered after a second, “Even- even after you and Stacy got married, I- you were always it for me, Chase. Always.”

“God, I’m sorry,” The taller sighed, kissing the shorter’s forehead, “Seeing me with her must have been torture.”

“Not really.”

Marvin didn’t elaborate immediately, but Chase figured he might be gathering his thoughts, so he gave him time. He just petted his hair and waited.

“Not really,” Marvin repeated after a long moment, “As much as it hurt to know you loved her and not me, it was never _torture_ to see you two together. Seeing you happy, even if it wasn’t with me, was wonderful, and with her you were almost always happy, at least until the end.” Another moment of silence, “That was what killed me, honestly. That was the real torture of you being with her - watching you break because of her.”

“I’m sorry,” Chase repeated.

“Don’t be.” Marvin shook his head, smiling, “I’m just glad I got a chance with you.”

“Marv…” Chase sighed, “Honestly? You’re all I want for the rest of forever. You have more than just a chance.”

Marvin promptly surged up to kiss him again.

“You have my heart,” Chase murmured against his lips, “You have the rest of my life. You _are_ the rest of my life.”

He felt it the exact moment that Marvin began to cry, and, damn, he felt like crying, himself. This was a lot of emotion to be feeling in one day, a lot of realizations he’d never actually expected to have… But that was okay. He was glad it had happened. He was glad that he had finally worked this out. That he had finally figured out exactly what it was he felt for Marvin, albeit several months after he’d initially found that he felt more for him than just friendship.

“I love you,” He told Marvin as he pulled back this time, voice softer than he’d managed since his youngest child was an infant.

“I love you too,” Marvin hiccuped, scrubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his dress shirt.

Staring at him, Chase gave into one of his other urges, reaching behind Marvin’s head to pull the pins from his hair, making it all immediately tumble out from the messy up-do he’d had thrown it into. It made Marvin laugh and hiccup again, even as Chase pulled him fully against his chest, beginning to run his fingers through the long, unruly locks.

“I’ve got about ten years of ‘I love you’s to make up for,” Chase mumbled, “I think I’ll start now.”

“I’m happy to have heard you say it just the first time,” Marvin said, voice choked, “I think I’ll spend the rest of the night crying if you try to make up for lost time.”

“Would that really be a bad thing?” Chase teased gently.

“If you want to eat at any point tonight it would be,”

Chase laughed, burying his face in Marvin’s hair. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Marvin all but whimpered, tugging him ever-closer, “With all my heart.”

“I wasn’t really all that hungry,” Chase mumbled, “Wanna just head to bed?”

Marvin nodded frantically into his chest.

“Alright, you head on in there, babe.” He pulled back as much as he could, “I’m gonna put this stuff up and then I’ll join you.”

Marvin nodded again, pulling back as well with a quiet affirmative.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” A silence as he shuffled toward the door, “Jerk.”

Chase merely laughed and set about putting up his half-finished food, ready to be cooked tomorrow instead. Maybe he’d make dinner a little earlier, since Marvin was here now…

He found himself grinning - Marvin was _home,_ now. And he’d be here for the next several months until the next leg of this year’s tour started. And for the first time since high school, it would just be the two of them - no kids, no Stacy. It made him a little giddy, honestly, because, as much as he loved his kids, he had seriously missed having Marvin all to himself and he was sure Marvin had missed having his full attention.

He entered the bedroom with a huge smile on his face, and the first thing he did was pick up the still-standing Marvin and twirl him. He hadn’t felt this alive since… Well, it’d been a couple of years before he and Stacy divorced, actually. And all of a sudden he just had all this energy, all this _love,_ and it felt great. He just wanted to shower Marvin in all the affection he’d neglected to give him all these years.

Marvin giggled as he was spun, burying his face in Chase’s neck when he finally sat him down. His eyes were still wet with tears.

“I love you,” Chase said yet again.

Marvin squeezed him. “I love you too.”

He pulled him down onto the bed, making him squeak, and just held him against his chest, murmuring his affection to him over and over again, and Marvin returned it for as long as he could before he succumbed to his sobbing. Chase would have felt bad if he didn’t know how badly Marvin needed to hear it, and how badly he probably needed to have this particular cry. It had been a long, _long_ time since Chase had made him cry happy tears like this, and while he was usually loathe to make anyone cry for any reason at all… Happy tears were good. And if he was going to make Marvin cry for any reason at all, he wanted it to be this. He wanted it to be because he was overwhelmed by hearing Chase tell him he loved him after waiting so long to hear it. He wanted it to be because Marvin was so happy he couldn’t contain himself.

“I love you,” He mumbled one last time, aware that Marvin had already cried himself to sleep at least half an hour ago. “More than I could ever say. I never want to be without you again.”

Marvin, of course, did not reply, but he did shift closer, nuzzling into Chase’s chest in his sleep.

Chase smiled, eyelids heavy, and began to drift off to sleep himself. His stomach grumbled. He ignored it. He could eat in the morning.

Marvin never had to know that this was the first time he’d slept in three days, or that he hadn’t eaten in nearly as long. Marvin never had to know that knowing he was coming home soon had been the only thing that kept Chase alive for the past month. Marvin never had to know that this happening tonight was the only thing that made Chase want the “rest of his life” to be more than the next few months.

He never had to know any of that, and Chase wasn’t eager to tell him…

But in the morning, he probably would. He didn’t want there to be any secrets between them - not like it had been with Stacy. He didn’t want to make the same mistake this time around. He didn’t want to lose Marvin because they didn’t trust each other.

He meant it when he said he wanted Marvin for the rest of forever.

“... _Every year that goes by,”_ He found himself singing under his breath, not really of his own volition, _“A year older we are… You’ll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart…”_ The rest of the lyrics tumbled out of his mouth in a jumbled, sleepy mess, eyes already closed as he played idly with Marvin’s hair. “... _You still have all my heart…”_


	2. Trouble Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you want to write rarepair content and you and your friend both love trickshot.
> 
> This is also what happens when you realize you don't write enough soft/fluffy smut and your friend suggests wholesome first time trickshot.

Waking with a feeling of contentedness was just beginning to feel normal to Chase when, very suddenly… He woke up one day with a choking sense of pure, unadulterated  _ dread. _

Even on his worst days he had never felt a dread so intense, so the moment he could consciously control his body he was sitting straight up in bed and blinking the sleep from his bleary eyes. His first instinct was to look next to him, where Marvin should have still been sleeping.

Marvin was not there.

Instead of immediately letting the panic consume him, he took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Nearly three in the morning. Okay.

He strained his ears, listening to the usual humming of the heating system and trying to block it out to listen to anything else that could be happening in the apartment. He heard a distant shuffling, after a moment, and the quiet mumbles of the TV playing something. Chewing his lip, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up, padding out of the room as quietly as he could.

From the hall he could see the vague outline of Marvin on the couch, bathed in the soft blue tones coming from the TV. He seemed unsettled, wrapped in the blanket that usually stayed on the back of the couch.

Approaching, Chase could see he was shaking.

He settled down onto the couch next to him slowly, aware that Marvin had probably already guessed he was there. He would have known the moment Chase left the bedroom, really.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Marvin uttered, just barely audible under the sound of the TV.

“You didn’t,” Chase assured him.

Marvin hummed. Every part of Chase cried out for him to grab his boyfriend (his  _ boyfriend! _ ) and hold him close until whatever unsettled part of him was bothering him settled back down. He almost complied before forcing the urge down and putting a firm cap on it. Marvin might not want to be touched right now. Touching him might make it worse. He didn’t want to make it worse.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he pointedly clasped his hands together and shoved them between his thighs to prevent himself from providing unwanted contact.

One of the only things Chase would ever say anything negative about concerning their relationship was the fact that he had to give warning before touching his boyfriend sometimes. But that was okay, really! That was fine. He loved Marvin to death―being with him was worth not being able to touch him sometimes. Not to mention, he understood that some people just didn’t have the endless love for human contact that he had, and Marvin was one of those people.

… Not that Marvin often had moods where he needed to not be touched where Chase was concerned, he noticed, but still. He didn’t want to overstep.

Marvin glanced at him, chewing at his lip. The scars criss-crossing his face from the cheekbones up seemed almost too prominent in the TV’s dim glow. Chase couldn’t help wondering if they hurt. His hands itched to reach out and trace over them, brush his unkempt hair out of his face, tug gently at the locks as he kissed him to help distract him from any pain he was feeling.

He wanted to kiss it all better.

These tender urges would be the death of him, he swore.

“There… There isn’t anything to talk about, Chase.” Marvin said, finally. He shifted in that uncomfortable way that Chase  _ knew _ meant he was outright lying before continuing on to say, “Everything’s fine. I was just having trouble sleeping, is all.”

Chase frowned a bit. “I’m guessing you probably don’t want to be touched?” He uttered after a moment.

Marvin visibly flinched despite the lack of any venom or accusation in the assumption. “I―”

“Marv, it’s fine.” Chase sighed, shifting. “I get it, sometimes you don’t want to be touched. That’s okay.”

In spite of that, Marvin looked guilty. “It’s not that I… It’s not that I don’t want you touching me,”

“Okay.”

“I just…” He shifted uncomfortably, “I didn’t want t’ wake you up. I didn’t want t’  _ bother _ you.”

“Okay.” Chase said again. “Just let me know if I can do anything to help.”

He stood, then, prepared to let Marvin have his alone time or whatever he needed, only for a thin hand to wrap around his wrist and stop him.

“Wait!” He sounded a little panicked, “I… I don’t wanna be alone.”

Before Chase could think to sit back down and pull Marvin into the warmest hug of his life, Marvin was hastily standing up and throwing the blanket back over the back of the couch. And then the magician was all but throwing himself into Chase’s arms―he didn’t even have a thought of complaining. He just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face in his long, dark hair.

He almost missed the days when the hair he was currently nuzzling into was dyed green.

“Chase?” Marvin asked after they’d stood there hugging for a moment.

Chase hummed in question, traitorous fingers running through his boyfriend’s hair and carefully working out knots. He’d learned with his kids (and with Stacy) that sometimes being quiet and letting the other person decide to talk was best. It worked very, very well with Marvin.

“... Take me to bed,” Marvin requested softly.

“Okay,” Chase agreed.

He pulled back slowly, taking Marvin’s hand and leaving a kiss on his forehead before he pulled away completely. Marvin smiled a bit and Chase counted that as a victory.

“I love you,” He said as he led him back down the hall to their room.

Marvin smiled again as he murmured it in return.

He stopped short when they entered the room, only his hand in Chase’s making Chase stall to look at him. He chewed on his lip a bit, breathing in deep, and squeezed Chase’s hand.

Chase squeezed back without hesitation.

Marvin bit down on the inside of his lip and promptly threw himself back into Chase’s arms. Chase let go of his hand and held him close―no questions asked. If Marvin wanted a hug, he wanted a hug. Chase wouldn’t deny him that.

“Chase?” Marvin asked quietly, face buried just under his chin.

“Yeah?” Chase tried not to shiver or flinch at the feeling of his Marvin’s breath blowing across his throat.

“Can… I mean, would you… I mean…” He trailed, and his hands tightened in the fabric of Chase’s shirt. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, uttering, “Make love to me?”

Chase felt his entire face turn red, but he wouldn’t even think of saying no. Not to Marvin.

“Okay,” He agreed quietly.

He wasn’t so naive as to not realize that this was probably a distraction of some kind, that Marvin had a lot on his mind and didn’t want to think about it anymore. But he also wasn’t naive enough to think that he would ask for it if he didn’t actually want it. So when Marvin pulled away, Chase hooked a finger under his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. Marvin melted into him instantly, lips soft and pliant under Chase’s.

“You tell me if you want to stop.” Chase said against his lips.

“I will,” Marvin assured him, voice a little strained already.

They’d only been together for a couple of months. They hadn’t really done anything of this nature yet… Not except the one time Marvin had started stressing about having to leave Chase behind for the next leg of his tour and Chase had gently pushed him to sit down on the couch and had given him a handjob while kissing him and reassuring him that it would all be fine. This was a big jump from that, but…

Again. If Marvin wanted it, Chase wasn’t going to say no.

He swept his tongue over Marvin’s bottom lip, nipping it gently afterwards. Marvin shivered, opening his mouth obligingly to let Chase’s tongue slide in.

If Chase could have smiled, he would have. He’d noticed pretty early on that he could have Marvin clinging to him very quickly if he went tender and soft―although he wasn’t sure he had another setting where Marvin was concerned. He didn’t know if he could ever be rough with him. Or demanding. He only really  _ wanted _ to be sweet with him.

He imagined he could do it if Marvin asked him to, though.

He traced his tongue over Marvin’s teeth, brushing past almost inhumanly sharp K-9’s and barely suppressing a shiver at the feeling. He’d always been a bit of a thrill seeker.

One of his hands moved up into Marvin’s hair as he mapped out his mouth with his tongue, and at last he indulged his urges. He knotted his hand in the locks and gave a gentle tug, receiving a soft, almost surprised moan as a response. He repeated the action as he pulled away from the kiss. Marvin’s blue eyes fluttered open to stare up at him and Chase felt that same feeling he always did when he looked at Marvin. That feeling of calm and warm, like being burritoed in a favorite blanket while it snowed outside.

He smiled.

Marvin smiled hesitantly back. “I…”

Chase gave him a quick kiss while he waited for him to figure out what he wanted to say, guiding him toward the bed while he spluttered. He was in the process of pushing him to lie down when Marv’s hands caught his. Even in the relative darkness of the room Chase could see the flush on his face.

“Chase, I’ve never…” He swallowed, “I’ve never done this before.”

Just hearing Marvin say it had Chase’s chest tightening. He was going to be the first one to touch Marvin like this. A flicker of possessiveness lit in his chest and he didn’t bother stomping it out.

“That’s okay.” He said, smiling and continuing in his endeavor to get Marvin to lie down, which Marvin promptly did after the reassurance. He climbed carefully over top of him and kissed him again, “Just let me take care of you, baby.”

“Okay,” Marvin agreed softly, and all the hesitance seemed to melt from him at once.

Chase absolutely adored that Marvin trusted him so much. It felt  _ good. _ Especially after the way he and Stacy had never really trusted each other completely in spite of how in love they’d been.

He kissed his boyfriend, revelled as he usually did in being able to call Marvin his boyfriend, and smoothed his hands carefully down Marvin’s torso. He shivered under Chase’s touch, arching up just the slightest bit. When Chase pushed his hands under the hem of Marvin’s shirt, the magician went very still for a moment. Even his lips stilled.

Only once Chase pulled back from the kiss and gently scraped his nails down his sides did he resume movement. He shuddered and opened his eyes to watch Chase, and for his part Chase just smiled and pushed his hands up higher, ghosting over his ribs and resting on his chest. He glanced at the skin exposed by his hand placement, and, smile growing, leaned down to kiss his stomach.

Marvin shivered and Chase just kissed his way up his boyfriend’s abdomen until he was pushing the shirt completely out of his way and wrapping his lips around an already perky nipple. He sucked and Marvin arched up immediately, although only a little. He repressed the urge to chuckle at how cute he was and instead moved a hand down to toy with the other nipple.

Marvin was already panting lightly when Chase switched over to give the opposite nipple the same treatment.

Chase had to admit he was kind of in love with how sensitive Marvin was. It was really cute.

He kissed his way back down Marvin’s abdomen without much further ado, shifting back so that his legs were caging Marvin’s knees rather than his upper thighs and his hands rested easily on his hips. He clearly heard him suck in a breath as his hands moved down to massage at his inner thighs. In the gloom he could still see the bulge in Marvin’s pants.

Yes, he was definitely loving how sensitive Marvin was.

Not that he hadn’t already come to that conclusion back when he’d jerked him off on the couch, but, you know. It was nice to rediscover things sometimes.

He leaned down and nuzzled gently against the bulge and sort of revelled in the choked moan that left Marvin when he did. His hands went to the fastenings of his pants and he was leaning back up. Thankfully, Marvin got the memo and arched his hips up when Chase tugged at his pants.

The moment they were off, Marvin sat up and kissed Chase. Hard. Shaking hands went for the hem of his shirt and Chase obliged when Marvin moved to tug it up over his head. He pulled Marvin’s off in return.

“Is it normal to be this nervous?” Marvin whispered.

“Well, I was definitely nervous my first time,” Chase replied gently.

Marvin gave a weak, breathy laugh at that. “I can’t tell if I’m more nervous about the sex… Or about you seeing me naked.”

Chase just smiled and kissed him again. He felt Marvin smile against his lips.

He moved a hand between them and dragged a feather-light touch up the underside of his boyfriend’s erection, catching Marvin’s gasp with his own mouth. He couldn’t help teasing a little as he rubbed at the slit with the tip of his finger, smearing precum over the head and making Marvin shiver. Biting gently on his bottom lip, he smeared the precum down over some of the length and slid his tongue back into Marvin’s mouth.

A still slightly-shaking hand traced over the bulge in his own pants and he couldn’t help shivering a little, himself.

Marvin bit down gently on his tongue as both of his hands worked on releasing Chase’s cock from his pants. Chase moaned softly and began to slowly stroke him. Marvin’s hands faltered… Then resumed their task with more resolve, soon enough popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Without any further ado Marvin fished him out of his pants (and his boxers) and used the palm of his hand to collect some of the precum that Chase was a little ashamed to admit was leaking rather profusely. And then he used that to ease the way for his strokes.

Chase pulled back and bumped his nose against Marvin’s, and Marvin’s cheeks were blushing so brightly that Chase could see it clearly even through the gloom.

“Chase, I… I don’t wanna cum before…”

Chase bit his lip slightly, a soft laugh leaving him without his consent as his lips curled up. “Okay, baby. Let- let me get the lube.”

Marvin seemed a little reluctant to let go of him, but the hand on his cock was gone a moment later and the hand on his hip followed after. Chase ceased his ministrations as well, then pressed a quick kiss to Marvin’s nose.

He went ahead and kicked off his pants before moving up the bed a bit to reach into the bedside table.

As soon as he’d acquired the lube, he moved back to Marvin and gently pushed him back into laying down with a kiss, settling between his legs this time.

“Again,” Chase uttered against his lips, “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Marvin nodded his agreement.

Chase scooted down and popped the cap on the bottle, lubing up his fingers. “I just need you to relax for me, okay baby?”

Marvin nodded again, taking a deep breath.

Chase traced a finger around the entrance presented to him, biting his lip and nearly sighing with relief when the muscles gave in easily and he could sink the finger in up to the knuckle. Marvin winced slightly, but the discomfort was gone almost as soon as it came.

He began to move the finger slowly, careful to keep from hurting his boyfriend.

“It feels weird when someone else does it,” Marvin admitted, hand now over his face.

Chase chuckled, some part of him relaxing at the implication that Marvin was acquainted with this sort of thing. That he’d done it to himself. That this wasn’t  _ completely _ new to him and he wasn’t going to have to teach him everything.

The moment he felt safe to do so, he slid the second finger in and Marvin bit his lip.

And then he angled his fingers a little different and Marvin  _ moaned _ and after that the prep job seemed to be much more enjoyable for him.

Soon enough Marvin was squirming on his fingers, moaning softly and begging incoherently. Chase almost felt bad for dragging it out as long as he did but Marv was just so damn  _ cute. _

“Please,” Marvin whined, “Chase―”

Chase shushed him quietly, removing his fingers and grabbing the lube again. “It’s okay, baby. I got you.”

He lubed up his cock with a little bit of haste, although not without pausing to kiss the tip of Marvin’s because it was kind of right there in front of him. Marvin squirmed a little, but the action did get a chuckle out of him. Made it worth it.

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” Chase ordered quietly, “Not too tight, though. Not yet. I still need room to move.”

Marvin obeyed with his arm thrown over his face.

Chase took a deep breath as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the thoroughly prepared entrance before him, and he couldn’t help being a little nervous. He wanted this to be great for Marv. He didn’t want to hurt him. So he pressed slow and careful against him, watching his face to make sure it didn’t pinch in discomfort or pain.

The moment the head entered completely, Marvin gasped. His legs flexed slightly around Chase’s hips.

As he sank in deeper he found his mind all but consumed with thoughts of how  _ tight _ Marvin was. How  _ perfect _ he was. How much he loved him and didn’t ever want to lose him. Before he thought about it he was leaning down to kiss along Marvin’s jaw and mumbling to him just how amazing he thought he was. Marvin just moaned softly, and though the color had previously faded from his cheeks Chase could see it was making a comeback.

When his hips touched the backs of Marvin’s thighs, both of them sighed in relief.

“I love you,” Chase muttered against his chin.

Marvin moved his arm from his face to thread his fingers through Chase’s hair and pull him into a kiss, murmuring, “I love you too,” right as their lips met.

It was so much more tender than anything Chase had had before… He was starting to realize he may not have loved Stacy as much as he thought he did.

Oh well.

She didn’t matter right now.

Marvin was all Chase gave a shit about right now.

He held still for him for the time being, just kissing him and letting his hands come to rest on his hips. Marvin kissed back, breathing deeply, hand still knotted in Chase’s short hair. On occasion he would shift a little, as if testing to see if it’d hurt.

Finally, after a few minutes where all they did was kiss, Marvin murmured, “Move,” and Chase had never in his life been so eager to comply.

He pulled back slow, pressed back in the same way, and repeated. Marvin moaned, legs tightening around his waist. It was all Chase could do to keep his composure. He didn’t feel the need to hurry it along at all, but he felt like if he did… He felt like if he did he might blow entirely too soon. Wouldn’t that be something?

“You’re perfect,” He mumbled against his lips, hips rolling in that slow and gentle rhythm, “You’re  _ perfect.” _

Marvin practically whimpered, other hand coming up to drape over his shoulders, holding him close as if the grip in his hair wasn’t already doing that. But Chase drew back from the kiss regardless, to Marvin’s apparent surprise.

The magician didn’t get a chance to question it, though, because before he could even open his mouth Chase was kissing his way down the column of his throat. He picked a spot he liked, after a moment, a spot that made Marvin shiver just from him kissing it, and he bit down as carefully as he could.

Marvin clung harder and Chase obliged the part of him asking to speed up just a little to make it better for both of them.

The volume of Marvin’s moans increased without Chase swallowing them down, and the blogger couldn’t do much but work on giving him a nice, easily hidden necklace of hickies as he rolled his hips. The slow drag of his thrusts was the sweetest kind of torture and he loved every second of it, especially when Marvin clenched down around him on occasion. And then he was shifting his hips a little, searching, and… Marvin moaned so loud Chase was pretty sure they might have woken up a neighbor.

Oh well.

“Cha- chase- right there-” Marvin gasped, and Chase smirked to himself as he maintained that angle.

Marvin made such precious,  _ arousing _ noises and it was almost too much for Chase to handle. And then the magician was mumbling something and Chase realized he, himself, was mumbling. He was telling Marvin, again, how perfect he was, how much he loved him…

“I love you too,” Marvin was mumbling on repeat, but he broke the repetition to whimper, “More, please- Chase-”

Who was Chase to deny that?

He sped his thrusts, moved on from simply rolling his hips to thrusting into him, and Marvin made the sweetest noise Chase had ever heard. He wanted to hear it again and again forever. He wanted to keep making him make that noise.

So he kept thrusting and was rewarded with even more of Marvin’s little sounds.

“You’re so cute,” He found himself mumbling into Marvin’s throat, “You make such beautiful noises…”

Marvin whined, muttering his name in a vaguely embarrassed way.

“I’m serious,” Chase kissed his way up his throat, “I love you so much. You’re absolutely adorable. You’re perfect. The only one I want for the rest of my life.”

“But I’m… No-” Marvin whined, “You’re the perfect one. I’m just-”

“Don’t,” Chase kissed him, “Don’t insult yourself. You’re  _ perfect.” _

“But-”

He kissed the burn scar on his cheek, and Marvin stopped trying to talk instantly, a low whine leaving his throat.

“I know you hate how you look,” Chase mumbled against his cheek, then kissed up to his forehead, “I know you hate your scars. But  _ I _ don’t.” He nuzzled his forehead, slowing his thrusts a bit so he could focus better, “And even if I did… Your looks aren’t all there is to you. I love you no matter what.”

“But they’re  _ ugly,” _ Marvin protested weakly.

“No they aren’t,” Chase moved back down to kiss him again. “No part of you is ugly… No part except whatever part makes you feel like this.”

Marvin pulled him into another kiss before he could fully pull away.

Chase sped back up, quickly managing to distract his boyfriend from the thoughts―or at least he hoped so. And, after speeding up just a little, Marvin was clutching at him tightly and pulling back from the kiss to breathe. He was mumbling again immediately, whimpering and telling Chase how close he was, begging incoherently. Chase buried his face in his neck.

“I’m close too,” He assured him, “Go ahead. It’s okay.”

Marvin gasped.

He came, more or less, on the spot, tightening around Chase and making him groan.

He didn’t count how many more thrusts it took for him to follow him over the edge, but it didn’t take many. He groaned again and only spared a single thought toward the fact that they hadn’t used a condom before he came, pressing in as deep as he could and rolling his hips just a few more times to ease them both down from the high.

He stilled after a moment and they both laid there, panting softly.

“I love you,” He mumbled, tiredness starting to overwhelm him.

“Mmmmlove you too.” Marvin mumbled back, legs going limp and dropping from around Chase’s hips.

Chase smiled.

And then he lifted his head and rolled over, pulling Marvin with him so he rested on top of him. Marvin giggled, laying his head on Chase’s chest. The blogger chuckled in reply, hands coming up to comb through his boyfriend’s hair.

He could stay like this forever, if Marvin would let him.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” He found himself grumbling, unable to let go of the fact that something had been bothering Marvin before.

Something had been bothering him bad enough that he’d gotten out of bed. Bad enough that he didn’t even want to tell Chase there was something wrong.

Marvin winced a little at his words, but nodded a bit, “I know.”

“I won’t make you tell me, though.” Chase felt the need to assert.

“I know,” Marvin repeated, “But I’m going to tell you.” He yawned and laughed softly, “After we get up, though, okay? I’m tired.”

Chase hummed his agreement and buried his face into Marvin’s hair. He imagined they’d be a little distracted when they first woke back up, especially considering he was still inside his boyfriend. He was actually kind of surprised Marvin wasn’t making him pull out. One would think just laying on top of him with his dick in him would get uncomfortable, but… Marvin didn’t complain.

He didn’t really get to think about it long, though, because within the next few minutes he was starting to fall asleep, content on entirely new levels.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on my tumblr, as usual. Title and lyrics from "All My Heart" by Sleeping With Sirens.


End file.
